Irene
by Isadtd
Summary: Irene is coming to New York. Castle and Beckett find a way to pass the time.*one shot*


Look what happen when I watch Castle and CNN simultaneously... *shakes head*.

* * *

><p>Irene<p>

* * *

><p>New York City was on high alert. With hurricane Irene on its way, everybody prepared for the worst. Beckett was following the news from her flat. A safe place. Still, she wished she wouldn't be alone to face it. The wind and rain noises against the windows weren't reassuring. But her dad was safely away on vacation in the midwest. The guys were working to secure Manhattan. As for Josh, even if he weren't in Africa, she was not sure he would have come after the break up they had.<p>

It was very early morning but she couldn't sleep. She was wrapped in a blanket watching CNN from her couch when she heard a knock on her door. A dramatic scenario ran through her head. But surely, her shooter wouldn't come after her in a middle of a hurricane ?

Carefully, she walked to the door, retrieving her gun from its hidden place. She looked through the peephole, letting out a sigh as she saw who it was. She opened the door.

"Castle ? What are you doing here ? I thought you were visiting Stanford with Alexis ? And you're soaked ?"

The man was shaking and looking like a drown rat.

"Hey !" he said. She let him in and he advanced inside, slowly removing his raincoat. He kicked off his shoes, put his drenched coat on her kitchen table then walked to the sink. He shook his hair over it on an attempt to dry it a bit. She just looked at him mesmerized.

"Castle ?"

"Hu ? Yeah, I came back early. I left Alexis with Ashley and his parents."

"But how ?"

"Ugh, you don't want to know !" he dismissed walking up to the couch. "Oh my god ! It's my rental car ! It's on TV !" He exclaimed, pointing out to the grey car stuck in water in a New York street. Beckett looked from the TV to his face.

"Are you crazy ?", she shouted. "Why are you here ?"

He turned to her, his eyes pleading for her to calm down.

"I was concerned", he simply stated.

She felt an old reflex to scream at him she wasn't some fragile damsel in distress grow within her. But she also remembered that only a few hours earlier she wished someone were here with her. She was glad it was him. She walked up to him and crushed a stunned Castle in a tight hug.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Irene, now a tropical storm, was raging outside. Castle had fallen asleep on the couch. Beckett was drowsing, trying to follow the coverage. Somehow, they had ended up in a lying position. Castle was on his back, Beckett was pressed half to his side, half on top of him, facing the TV, their legs tangled under the blanket. Suddenly the lights and the TV went off, startling Beckett. Her movement shook Castle awake.<p>

"What ?", he asked still mostly asleep.

"The power went down", she replied, trying to get up to see if all the area lights were out.

"Don't", Castle said, inhaling sharply. Her leg had moved up and brushed against his crotch. She stopped and he immediately regretted his outburst. Her thigh was now resting on his bulging midsection. No way she could miss his state. He shut his eyes tightly, willing it to subside so they could ignore this ever happened. But it didn't and she wasn't moving her leg either. He opened his eyes tentatively. She was staring at him with something in her eyes he didn't recognize at first. It hit him as the same time her lips crashed his. Desire.

Her hands were cupping his face and moving to his hair. She was squirming to climb completely on top of him. He kissed her back hungrily as he snuck his arms around her frame, his fingers stroking up and down her back. She moaned as his tongue found its way into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Her hands quit his head. She was now lifting up his t-shirt, cold skin meeting his chest underneath the fabric. He whimpered and she sat up, straddling him with a frustrated groan. He looked up, shocked and delighted as she pull her own top over her head. The shirt flew to the other side of the room, landing on a lamp. She didn't care and was already working on his own T-shirt. He lifted himself up to oblige, his cloth joining hers. They continued to kiss, skin pressed against skin. At one point, Castle had managed to unhook her bra. It had now disappeared somewhere. He was completely lost. His need for her raging within him. She was leading the dance and he was happy to follow. She had stopped his hand from tracing the pattern of her scar, not wanting to be reminded of it. Now her hands were working on his belt as her mouth attacked the side of his neck. Cupping her ass, he brought her closer, capturing her hands between them.

"You're sure ?", he asked, his voice husky from desire.

"Oh yeah", her voice was hoarse and sexy. He nearly came undone. He pulled her back to him for a searing kiss before his hands got back to her pants. They hands clashed as they both tried to get rid of the other's garments. Finally, after an awkward battle and some stiffed laughed, they were both naked. With one smooth move, Castle flipped them over so he was on top. He looked in her eyes but before he could open his mouth, Beckett spoke.

"If you ask again if I'm sure, I swear I'm going to shoot you !"

"I was going to say : you're beautiful." She rolled her eyes but one of her hands pulled him down for a kiss, the other sneaking downwards between them.

"Oh God !" He exclaimed against her mouth.

* * *

><p>He watched as she laid there, sleeping naked in his arms and smiled. The storm was moving away, leaving behind a slightly changed city. He kissed her hair and very softly whispered : "If we ever have a daughter together, we're so naming her Irene."<p>

"Cheesy", came the muffled and sleepy reply. He laughed and tightened his arms around her.

* * *

><p>Author's note : ok, I tried M. That's as far as I will go I think. I hope it wasn't too cringeworthy. Back to Anderson in the rain now... And if you're on the east coast, stay safe, don't go outside like those reporters, they look silly.<p> 


End file.
